


Fire and Water

by BatchSan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing but today's a special day for Ethan - he's going to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



It was snowing outside when Ethan awoke, the sky gray. Burrowing deeper under his blankets, Ethan considered going back to sleep. But a quick glance at the calendar reminded him that today was a special day and snow was not going to be an obstacle. 

With a big grin, Ethan grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Silver. 

_Were still on! C u in a bit!_

Not waiting for a reply -- doubtful he'd get one anyway -- Ethan left his phone on the nightstand, leapt out of bed, and headed into the bathroom. 

*

Either because of the snow or the early morning hour, the subway station wasn't as crowded as it usually was, Ethan noted as he descended the stairs to the platform. So it didn't take him long to find his rival sitting on a bench at the center of the platform. His red hair was partially obscured by a dark purple hat and his face was hidden behind a newspaper but Silver was sitting exactly where he always did when he and Ethan met up 

"Hey!" Ethan called, waving his arm excitedly. A couple nearby him startled at his outburst. 

Silver looked up from his newspaper, frowning at Ethan's eagerness, or his noisiness. 

"Hey," he replied, coolly. 

"Are you ready to have fun?"

"I don't see how my beating your weak ass at a game can be seen as fun for anyone," Silver said, returning to his paper. 

The train pulled into the station before Ethan could reply. He instead pouted as Silver abandoned the newspaper and brushed past him to board the train. 

The inside of the train was more crowded than the platform so the boys ended up standing beside each other. Behind Ethan, a woman was radiating heat to keep her two small children warm from the cold day -- a Slugma slept on her head. Ethan got to enjoy a toasty butt as he bumped softly into Silver thanks to the moving train. He thought of holding Silver's hand, his palm even itching slightly at the thought, but he refrained, worried about the redhead's reaction. 

Four stops and several blocks later, Ethan and Silver were standing inside a park facing each other with a good five yards between them. Ethan wasn't nervous, but he was anxious. All of his senses felt dialed up to max. He had lost their last battle by his own stupid slip-up, but not again. A lot was riding on this exchange for him. 

Silver stared at him, unimpressed and as blank as he could manage in the icy temperature. He waited until Ethan casted aside his coat and scarf, readjusting his backwards cap in the process. 

"You ready to lose?" Ethan asked. 

Silver rolled his eyes. "Are you?"

Ethan laughed and withdrew a small red and white ball from his pocket. Silver mirrored him, even throwing it down at the same time the other boy did. Two Pokemon emerged onto the snowy ground, both making sounds of glee at the snow. 

"Quilava, lend me your power!" Ethan said to his Pokemon. 

"Croconaw, lend me your power!" Silver said.

The Pokemon took on fighting stances and began glowing corresponding colors of red and light blue, their owners glowing the same colored auras a few seconds later. When the Pokemon stopped glowing, they opened their eyes and smirked at each other. The boys continued to glow as their eyes opened and they sprang into action before either one could finish exhaling a breath of cold air. 

"Quilava, Fire Wheel!" Ethan yelled.

Both the Pokemon and Ethan exhaled a burst of circular flames from their mouths at the same time. The attack hit a snowbank, Silver dodging it easily. He countered it with a Water Cannon attack that he and his Croconaw shot from different angles. Ethan got splashed in the face by water bouncing off a nearby tree but managed to avoid injury. 

Before he could retaliate, Silver was attacking again, this time with Crunch. Quilava cried out as Croconaw made contact with him but Ethan just manage to avoid phantom jaws snapping on his own arm. Doing a quick check of his Pokemon, Ethan smiled reassuring at him.

"I know we just got started," Ethan said to Quilava, "but I think it's time to end it. Right, buddy?"

Quilava nodded and got into a fighting stance as Ethan stepped behind him. 

"You're done for Silver!"

Silver quirked his eyebrow, not expecting much from Ethan but still curious by whatever he had up his sleeve. As a precaution, he and Croconaw used Block. Ethan only smirked. 

"Now, just like we practiced, Quilava!" Ethan shouted. "Double-Edge!"

Silver could only curse before he was knocked onto his back first by a force slamming into his defense and another slamming into him. He laid dazed on the snowy ground, Croconaw beside him. The Pokemon was out cold. Well, shit, he thought as he watched snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ethan asked, appearing in Silver's line of vision. He looked concerned as he helped the redhead to his feet, even dusting snow off of his back. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," Silver said, waving Ethan off. 

Ethan, unable to help himself, touched the back of Silver's hand. "Are you sure?"

Ethan's hand was still hot from his Pokemon's magic, sending a warm jolt up Silver's arm. He curled his fingers, envisioning Ethan's fingers between his. 

"I'm fine, idiot." Silver's voice didn't have it's usual bite. 

Ethan pulled his hand away carefully as though afraid to alarm a wild animal. His Pokemon had helped Croconaw to its feet and they were chasing each other about in small circles, their pawprints crisscrossing each other over the fallen snow. Ethan moved to join them but Silver stopped him.

"Wha--?" 

Silver hesitated, then looked away. "Nothing."

Ethan smiled softly, hoping to mask some of his unease and trepidation. Stooping, he made two snowballs and handed one to Silver.

"Let's have another match but I'm on your team this time," Ethan said, grinning. 

He tossed his snowball at the Pokemon, hitting Quilava on his hind quarters. The Pokemon made an indignant noise, turned and returned fire with an actual ball of fire. The boys ducked just in time to avoid injury. 

"It's on then!" Ethan laughed. 

Soon the four of them were engaged in a mixed snowball/fireball/water ball fight, ducking and running through the still falling snow. Even Silver couldn't resist laughing when his Pokemon splashed him with a water ball.

About a half hour in, Quilava shot a small fireball at Silver but the redhead was distracted by his own Pokemon. Worried, Ethan yanked Silver down just in time for the fireball to hit the space he had just been occupying and continue on safely into snow. Silver was frozen atop of Ethan, his back to the other boy's chest. Ethan's hand was over his heart and Silver hoped he would mistake the pounding of his heart for all the running around they'd been doing and not because of their proximity. 

He finally, slowly, rolled off onto the ground but before he could stand, Ethan propped his torso over his filling Silver's vision with rosy cheeks and eyes the same gray as the sky above them. They didn't say anything not even when Ethan dipped his face down and touched their lips together. 

"I'm sorry," Ethan said, "but I couldn't resist any longer."

Silver felt his fingers shudder as he brought them up and touched the back of Ethan's neck. He thought of all the times he'd wanted to kiss Ethan. He thought of his father's words about queers. He thought of Ethan and how he'd been the most amazing person in his short, shitty life. 

When they kissed again, Silver thought only of all the kisses between them they could have. 

Croconaw and Quilava stood a few feet away, cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for a Urban Fantasy/Magic AU here but since I didn't worldbuild as much as I should have I guess some of that gets lost? Apologies if it does. 
> 
> But yeah, this was fun to write! Really hope you enjoy! =)


End file.
